The present invention relates to a cartridge equalizer, and, more particularly to a cartridge equalizer fastened to a portion of the tone arm of a record player close to the cartridge and stabilized by providing a well-balanced, suitable amount of weight on the tone arm.
It can be said that the total performance of a cartridge for obtaining audio signals by means of the vibration of the stylus thereof is determined by the suitability of the movement of the stylus, which movement is greatly affected by the performance of the arm. Although the cartridge and the tone arm are intimately associated with each other, as mentioned hereinabove, studies have been concentrated only on the improvement of the individual performance of the cartridge or the tone arm, but any developments, wherein the cartridge and the tone arm are considered as a unitary device, have not been conducted. The present invention has been devised after numerous studies by carefully taking the above-mentioned points into consideration.
Ideally, unnecessary vibrations except for the vibration of the stylus must be minimized in the action of the cartridge in order to obtain accurate audio signals. For the purpose of doing this, there is a method wherein the rigidity of the head shell or the tone arm is increased or the play of the bearing is eliminated. However, it must be noted that there appears the instability in the operation of the vibration system of the cartridge when the change in frequency occurs, that is, an exceedingly long swing appears in the lateral movement of the cantilever. This results in shifting the position of the vibration fulcrum to produce a poor tracking capability. Conventionally, as a countermeasure for avoiding such problem, the structure of a damper and a cantilever have been improved. However, any countermeasures improving the tone arm parts have not been proposed.